Stay
by xxCarrie-Annxx
Summary: Oneshot songfic. Tired of being used, Gabriella makes a difficult decision regarding her marriage.


AN: This is a oneshot songfic to the song "Stay" by Sugarland. This is the first of a few oneshots I have planned to pos over break. Anyway, please and thank you for reviews!

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine, and "Stay" is by Sugarland.

* * *

Lying awake in her bed, Gabriella Bolton stared teary-eyed at the clock. It was the night of her three-year anniversary to the man that she loved more than anything, Troy Bolton, the one fast asleep beside her, holding her. From what everyone saw, Gabriella had the perfect life-the perfect job, perfect body, perfect husband, a perfect life, but why did she cry herself to sleep at night? One reason: _her._

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call_

Like most other nights, Troy's cell phone began to ring. Bolting upright and letting go of Gabriella, Troy grabbed the phone and stepped outside the room.

_It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be crying_

Gabriella could hear him through the wall and felt tears gather in her eyes.

"Hey, baby," Troy greeted the blonde female on the other end. There was a pause then Troy said, "Sure, Shar, I'll be right over."

A few seconds later, Troy walked back inside the room to find Gabriella, his wife of three years, standing there, tears in her eyes.

_And I'll be begging you, baby  
Beg you not to leave_

"Troy, please don't go," Gabriella said hoarsely. "It's our anniversary."

"Gabi, baby, I'll be back in the morning, I promise," Troy assured her, not realizing just how hurt she truly was.

_But I'll be left here waiting  
With my heart on my sleeve_

"Please, Troy, I need you here with me," she pleaded, her knees buckling beneath her. "Please don't leave me anymore. You don't need her, you have me, am I not good enough?"

"Brie, it's harder for me than you think," Troy stated. "You know I love you or else I wouldn't have married you."

Wiping her eyes and nodding, Gabriella knew that, somehow, he had a point.

"I knew you'd understand." After quickly getting dressed, he placed a gentle kiss on his wife's forehead and left.

_Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years  
And I think I'm dying_

After hearing the truck pull out of the driveway, Gabriella angrily grabbed the glass on her night stand and threw it against the wall, shattering it in small pieces. Falling to her knees once again, Gabriella began to sob. Almost every night for the last seven months he had been doing this to her. He treated her well and loved her but when _she_ called, he would immediately leave her. The blonde vixen who tried but failed to take him before had almost succeeded. After disappearing after high school graduation, Sharpay Evans came back a year ago with a change in personality but to Gabriella, she hadn't changed a bit. But, why couldn't Troy see what she did? Didn't he realize what he was doing was wrong and it was hurting her? Couldn't he see that she loved him?

_What do I have to do to make you see  
She can't love you like me_

After recomposing herself, Gabriella sighed miserably, allowing a single tear to roll down her cheek. She was tired of him doing this to her. She loved him more than anything but that wasn't good enough for him. She gave him everything she could but he still wanted more.

_Why don't you stay?  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need?  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay?_

Thinking back to their wedding day, Gabriella smiled sadly. She remembered their vows and how his had sounded so sincere, so believable. Every time up until a few months ago, when he had told her he loved her, the words seemed true, but now, they were words with no meaning because of Sharpay.

_You keep telling me, baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine_

If he loved her, he wouldn't do this to her. But, he did say someday he would be hers forever and she had believed him then. However, with each passing day, she began to doubt it. She was losing him.

_But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bare  
To love a man you have to share_

He married her, not Sharpay, so why did she have to share him? Gabriella never understood why, but she did know it was hurting her. She wasn't good enough for him; he needed someone better than her. But, even so, she felt she couldn't go on without him. Even though he was cheating on her, they still had good times together. He still held her, still kissed her, still made love to her, and he still told her he loved her. She would miss the feelings he gave her too much if she left. She would just wait and see what happened. Maybe he would chose her in the end.

_Why don't you stay?  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need?  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay?_

Standing up, Gabriella stepped into the bathroom and washed her face, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Something next to the sink on the floor caught her eye. It was a white, lacy bra that Gabriella knew immediately wasn't hers. Angrily, she stormed out of the room, knowing exactly what she had to do.

_I can't take it any longer  
But my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do_

Slipping off her wedding ring, Gabriella threw it on the bed she shared with Troy, feeling all of her burdens suddenly disappear. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, Gabriella wrote a short note and then took four-hundred dollars out of the drawer. She had played a fool for much too long. He wouldn't ever be hers no matter what he said. She was blinded by love and couldn't see through his lies. However, what she had found told her that he would even screw Sharpay in his home, the one he and Gabriella shared. If he really loved her, he would never cheat on her period, no matter what woman came along that was more attractive than her. She had been stupid for making excuses to herself for him, and she was tired of it. She was tired of sharing him. If she couldn't have him to herself, she no longer wanted him at all.

_I can't waste another minute  
After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you?_

After returning home the following morning, Troy tossed his bag on the couch and called up the stairs for Gabriella. However, he received no response. Worried, he walked down the hall past the kitchen until he reached their bedroom. It was only eight in the morning, maybe she was still asleep.

Walking inside, Troy found no one, but what he did find took him by surprise. On the bed lie Gabriella's wedding ring along with a note. Scared, he read the note:

_Next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine  
Why don't you stay  
I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
You can't give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go  
There is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay_


End file.
